Second Chances
by ArbitraryW
Summary: In the Afterlife, life looks dark for the yamis without their hikari's light. So they ask the gods to send them back, and in their infinte wisdom  and boredom  they agree to send a messenger to ferry them home. YxYY, SxJ, MxM, BxR, tea bashing, OCs.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: yay! Yugioh story! Weeellll, those (few) who read my other story (the NaruHina one, not the other one. its crap) are probably mad at me, but YGO has been my latest obsession lately. ...and yaoi. Blame Birth of Insanity94 for that one. -_-;**

**So, without further ado, i give you... Second Chances!**

**KT: oh, and that idiot doesn't own Yugioh, by the way.**

**Tora: ... oh yeah. I don't.  
**

/

The sun rose over the sweltering desert, casting light on the ancient land. It illuminated a tan figure pacing on an alabaster balcony. He was dressed in luxurious Egyptian silks and glittering golden jewelry. Most prominently were a golden upside-down pyramid around his neck and a winged crown that fit around the person's forehead. A golden Eye of Horus carved into the crown shone directly in the center of his forehead. A pair of deep crimson eyes glinted underneath that crown and spiky black hair tipped in ruby rose above it. Blonde bangs hung around his face and three lightning-shaped shoots of blonde hair rose up into it. His beautiful face was Seth in a serious frown as he watched the sun rise over his kingdom.

This young man's name was Atem and he was the pharaoh. He looked out again at the desert and sighed heavily. He had been living here –in the Afterlife –for about six or seven months now. And he hated it. Atem had always thought that once he made it to the Netherworld, where he thought he belonged, everything would be perfect. But it wasn't.

He missed the rain that pelted the other world. He missed the endless card games. He missed his light. The Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck like a constant reminder of where he'd been and who he'd left. Sure, he now had been reunited with his father and Sethh and Mana and Mahado, but he missed his other friends. He missed Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Serenity, Duke, even Kaiba. He missed Yugi too. The Ceremonial Duel was supposed to be the last time they ever saw each other again. He had lost and that had proved that Yugi was ready to be on his own. He no longer needed the pharaoh's help. But Atem was now filled with regret. Had he even said goodbye? He'd almost wished he'd won that duel. Sure, he'd be trapped in the Puzzle again and that hadn't been a complete life. Just a spirit form, wandering throughout endless tunnels in his mind. But this wasn't a complete life either. He'd shared a soul with Yugi for over three years and he now felt a sort of emptiness where the young boy _should_ be. The ever present voice deep within his consciousness was missing.

Atem sighed again and stopped pacing. He hung his heads and hands off the side of the railing, collapsing heavily on it. He grumbled to himself, remembering how Yugi had cried when Yami had left him, becoming Atem in the netherworld. He was shook out of this line of thinking by a rock hitting him in the arm.

"Hey! Baka pharaoh!" came a voice from below him. He didn't even need to look to see that it was the tomb-robber, Bakura. No one else would dare call him that…or know any sort of Japanese. Atem leaned over the railing slightly to see the thief king picking up another rock in preparation.

"What, Bakura?" he called back. The white haired man dropped his rock and sent an evil grin up to Atem.

"Can I come up?" he asked. The pharaoh rolled his eyes and scowled but nodded towards the thief anyway. Bakura climbed up the wall quickly and vaulted over the balcony railing. He stood there, white hair shining and red coat trailing behind him. The double cross scar marred his tan skin but the red-brown eyes it was below were tired. Atem crossed his bedroom and sat heavily in a chair in the corner, resting his cheek on his hand.

"What do you want, Tomb Robber?" he asked wearily. An uncertain look crossed Bakura's face and he shrugged. They sat in an awkward silence.

"Do…do you miss him?" the Thief King asked hesitantly. It was odd for such a tone to enter his gruff voice and Atem raised an eyebrow in surprise at it. He then averted his eyes and stared at the rising sun out the window.

"Yes," the pharaoh answered solemnly. Bakura sighed and slumped against the closest wall. "I miss him tomb robber. I miss Yugi. I miss my hikari, my akhu. I miss my aibou," Atem confessed, not seeming to be able to stop. The last six months weighed heavily on him. Bakura raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly.

"Well after that mushy crap, I don't feel as bad to say that I may miss my runt as well," he admitted. Atem's eyes snapped to the thief in blatant surprise. Bakura didn't ever care about anyone. Ever.

"You miss Ryou?" he asked in shock. The tomb robber's eyes narrowed and he glowered at the pharaoh. Atem smirked, knowing that was his answer. But then his smirk faded as the seriousness of the situation settled on him.

"I…"he started before trailing off. Bakura gave the pharaoh a weary look. "I…wish we could go back," Atem finished. The thief nodded.

"Me too."

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light that was cast from the Millennium Puzzle and the Ring. It blinded them and they could feel themselves being transported somewhere else.

Blinking, Atem and Bakura opened their eyes to see that they were on the stone floor of a temple. Before them stood the door with the Eye of Wdjat on it that had taken Atem to the afterlife in the first place. Before that was the Millennium Stone, the seven holes where the items went were empty. Around them stood the pharaoh's court with their Millennium items glowing. A white portal opened and two more figures were deposited on the floor; a young woman wearing a plain cotton dress with long red-brown hair and golden eyes. The other was Yami Malik. Atem and Bakura sprang to their feet at the sight of the psychotic yami. He looked around, seemingly bewildered, before noticing the pharaoh and snarling.

"You!" Atem growled. Marik stood up, glowering, and started advancing towards the young ruler. But a large, translucent hand separated them.

"_**Enough!"**_ boomed a voice. All thirteen occupants of the temple looked up to see a towering, see-through man with a falcon's head standing before them. A disk with a snake coiled around it floated above his head and all of the mortal's eyes widened. They quickly dropped to the floor in a show of respect; except for Marik. He merely crossed his arms and sent an unimpressed look at the god before them.

"Ra," breathed the pharaoh. Ra simply nodded his head.

"_**You have all been brought before us,"**_ the god stated, _**"for a final choice. All of you have, at some time, wielded a Millennium Item. Pharaoh, you're prayers have not gone unheard. We have decided to give you a choice of whether you wish to return to the mortal plane,"**_he continued. There was a collective intake of shocked breath. _**"Seven of you may return within a Millennium Item. We shall select a human from the mortal world to find the items. He or she will return you to your rightful masters. But, be forewarned, if the human you seek does not accept the item, then you will not be able to return in a body. You will remain in spirit form until your other halves decide that you are worthy of your own bodies,"**_ Ra explained. The seven Millennium Items flashed before appearing in their places in the stone tablet. The thirteen Egyptian mortals stepped forward, grim expressions on most of their faces.

"_One at a time, please,"_ came a female voice. Three more glowing gods appeared beside the sun god. It was Anubis, jackal-headed lord of the dead; Osiris, God of the Netherworld; and Isis, Osiris' wife. Isis spoke and the humans did as she bade, stepping forward one at a time.

"**First, the Wielder of the Millennium Scales,"** called Osiris. Karim came forward. He politely declined.

"I have no desire to see this 'new world'," he stated, disappearing as he said this.

"**Next, the Millennium Key,"** Osiris said. Shimon, who once held the Millennium Key, stepped forward. He also said no, wishing to stay in Egypt. The Key was also used by Shada but he did not want to go to the mortal plane either.

"_The holder of the Millennium Eye,"_ Isis requested. Aknadin simply shook his head no. These four were quite obvious, seeing that they had never been in contact with their more recent counter parts.

"_Next, may we have the Millennium Ring?"_ asked Isis. The Thief King Bakura came towards the stone. He smirked.

"Well, there's a lot more stuff to steal in the new world. It's a place where I'm not wanted for crimes…yet," he said. Atem sent him a smirk at his obvious attempt to hide the fact that he just wanted to see Ryou. He was almost to the stone before a voice called out:

"Wait!"

Bakura turned around to see Mana bounding towards him, her face in a frown. "What if _I_ wanna go to the human world? Come on! You don't deserve to go!" she cried. Mahado also stepped forward, seeing as he once held the Ring. He shook his head.

"I do not wish to go, but what happens now that there is a disagreement between Mana and the tomb robber?" he asked of Ra. The gods looked at each other.

"**If Mana wishes to go to the mortal plane, she may take refuge in one of the other items: the Key, the Eye, or the Scales. Thief King Bakura may have the Ring," **Anubis declared. A smile played on the lips of the goddess, Isis.

"_Wait a moment; I'd like to know why the Thief King even wants to go. If he answers me, he may have the Ring,"_ she offered. Bakura glowered at her but she simply smiled.

He scratched his head, almost embarrassed, and glared at nothing. "Me and my hikari didn't get a Ceremonial Duel. He's just not ready to be apart from me yet. He's not strong enough," he stated. The goddess' eyebrow lifted, but she nodded and he disappeared in a flash of light; disappearing into the Millennium Ring. Mana huffed loudly before diving into the Millennium Key. Mahado turned once again to the gods.

"Mana doesn't have a previous master. Who shall decide if she gets her own body?" he asked, a little worried. Isis laughed lightly.

"_Oh, we've judged her already. She is worthy of her new body, Mahado. And you? Will you leave her to fend for herself in the mortal world?"_ she asked gently, still teasing. Mahado frowned and shook his head no.

"May I rescind my decision? I wish to go to the mortal world in the Scales," he said. Isis nodded and he too disappeared in a flash of light.

"**The Millennium Rod,"** called Anubis. Marik, who had been unusually silent for his character, sprang forward.

"Oh yes! Oh, me, me!" he cried, raising his hand into the air as if he were in school. The priest, Seth, also came towards the stone. Atem growled from his place in the back of the temple.

"No!" he cried, "I remember the mortal world, Marik! You should never be allowed to set _foot_ there again!" the pharaoh shouted. Marik turned on him with a glare.

"I did what I did because that was my hikari's wishes!" he shouted back. That just riled Atem up more.

"You almost sent your 'weaker half' to the Shadow Realm!" he howled. Marik's eyes averted for a moment before snapping back to his accuser's.

"He left me locked up for over 5 years!" the psychotic yami spat.

"So why do you want to go back?" came the retort.

"Because he still needs me!" Marik roared. There was silence after that. The Yami panted for a moment before continuing. "That boy can't protect himself. I've been in the Shadow Realm and I've changed, Pharaoh," he sneered the title as if it were poison, "I know what I did was wrong and I need to tell him that. Plus, I've also been locked up, alone, in the Shadow Realm for years. It's driving me sane!" he yelled.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "It's driving you_ sane_?" he asked. Marik gave him a glare.

"Well I was insane when I got there. Now I'm sane. It's sickening," Marik made gagging sounds. The young pharaoh rolled his eyes. Seth broke into their conversation.

"I'm not going, I have Kisara here and I don't need to go. The mortal me, Seto, doesn't wish to meet me anyway," he announced. He faded away. The gods nodded and Ra turned to Marik.

"_**Since the Priest does not wish to go, by right, the opportunity is yours. But be warned, 'Yami Malik' that we will be watching. If you try to hurt the current Wielder, you will be banished back to the Shadow Realm,"**_ he proclaimed. Marik smiled widely and suddenly burst into light. The rod glowed in acceptance.

The priestess, Isis, turned to the gods. "Are you sure that was wise?" she asked carefully. The goddess Isis smiled.

"_We will be watching priestess. All shall be well. And now, for your turn, will the holders of the Millennium Necklace step foreword?"_ she asked. Isis and the woman with the golden eyes came forward.

The priestess Isis shook her head. "Ishizu would not wish me back," she said, "She knows that her part in this destiny is over," Osiris nodded. Isis then shot a look at Atem. "My pharaoh, you are going back, are you not?" she asked. The youth averted his eyes in uncertainty. The priestess smiled, for she knew the answer. Then she was gone in a flash of light. Attention was turned to the other woman.

"My Gods, I do not think I belong here. I only wielded the Necklace for a few days," she told them. Ra spoke.

"_**You held the power of the Necklace with great skill. Although you only had need to use it when Isis was away, you still have the right to take your place in the mortal world,"**_ he affirmed. She shook her head.

"But I only used it when Isis was sick, before that big battle…" she trailed off. She closed her eyes. A tense moment followed before her eyes snapped back to the gods. "But I know I must go to the mortal plane. I have a feeling that I am needed there," she agreed. Isis gave a smile as the woman was sucked into the Necklace.

"**One Item left,"** Anubis said. Atem and his father –the previous pharaoh, Aknamkanon –came forward. The older man turned to his son.

"You are leaving me, aren't you?" he asked, although already knowing the reply. Atem nodded.

"I must. I still miss my aibou and I think my akhu misses me too," he explained. He turned to the gods. "I would like to go back to the mortal world," he called.

"_**We will send a human to find the Millennium Items. She will bring you back to Domino City. As soon as you are returned to your own human body, Mahado and Mana will be too. You will be able to communicate with the other spirits of the Items before you are released. You will also be able to talk to your messenger while she is sleeping,"**_ Ra clarified.

"What about the Millennium Eye?" Atem asked, "It was not claimed by anyone," Anubis shrugged.

"**Our messenger will return it to its last owner: Maximillon Pegasus. He does seem to have a place for it,"** the Lord of the Dead said. The pharaoh nodded. Ra then waved his hand over Atem's form.

"_**Good luck and may the gods be with you, Pharaoh Atem,"**_ he stated.

"Goodbye Father," the young pharaoh waved to his father slightly before being engulfed in light.

The temple was then empty.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: HA! Two in one day! Don't get used to it. **

**KT: yeah, you couldn't be consistent to save your life.**

**Tora: i definitely couldn't to save your life.**

**KT: ...bitch.**

**Tora: Yeah, that's right. and this bitch does NOT own Yugioh. **

**/  
**

The sandstorm raged. Wind whipped at her face and the sand felt like glass being ground into her skin. She could see, she couldn't breathe. She wandered around, looking for some sort of refuge.

Oh, why had she left the camp?

Where did she think she was going to go?

She gripped onto her bright red shoulder bag tightly and continued to walk where the wind was pushing her. She ran through the storm, searching for shelter. She ran in the direction the wind was headed. It was an odd feeling, a pulsing she could feel in her soul that grew stronger with ever step. Suddenly, the wind veered sharply to her left, driving her down a narrow chasm. The valley dipped into the cliff face and she was forced along it, still looking for safety.

And then she tripped. She was sent sprawling, head first, as the wind had changed directions suddenly, pushing her into a hole in the valley wall. How had the wind pushed her from behind? The wind couldn't be coming from the opposite wall. The storm should've kept going straight through the canyon, not turned in the middle. She didn't think too hard on it as the storm subsided right after she entered the cave-like entrance. She turned to walk out now that the danger was gone, but the storm whipped up outside as if angered by her attempt to leave. Startled, she jumped back. She slumped back against the wall.

Her short brown hair was covered in sand. The long fringes that fell around her face were stuck with sweat and her short bangs were crunchy with dust. The blues, greens, and browns of her hazel eyes swirled in a dizzying manner and her pale skin was soaked with sweat.

"_Asis…"_ whispered a voice. She flinched at the sound. She was scared and hurt and tired, but the voice kept calling her name. With a sigh, the girl named Asis pushed off the wall and stood up. The rest of the cavern seemed to be blocked off, as if the tunnel had collapsed. She walked over to the mess stared at it. Was the voice aware that she couldn't reach it?

"_Asis…"_

A glowing eye appeared on a rock near the side. She came closer, inspecting it, and touched the pile gently. As soon as she touched that stone, the whole pile of rubble shifted and fell away, leaving the tunnel open to her. Although the light from the mouth of the cave didn't reach inside, some light from deep below beckoned her. Curious and encouraged by the voice, she stepped through and continued down a winding staircase. Sometimes a heap of rubble blocked her path, but each time she could either climb over or the glowing eye would show her how to move it. The light source that she was following got closer and closer.

Deeper and deeper she descended into the cave, although it seemed to be more of a tomb. Well, she was in Egypt, so maybe this _was_ a tomb. But then who was calling her name?

"_Asis…"_

"I'm coming!" she called, somewhat impatient, "Hold on! Could you wait for just five minutes?" she asked crankily, climbing over a pile of rocks. This was it. She'd made it to the bottom of the stairs. The eye appeared on a stone and she pressed on it roughly, ready to get to where she was being led.

"_Asis!"_ shouted the voice. She jumped in shock and looked around the room. The room looked to be a tomb, as it was covered in ancient hieroglyphics. All around the room, torches were lit and placed into small holders on the walls. Against one wall there was a large door. The room was covered in wreckage, and the ceiling looked caved in, but she could still make out a large golden Eye of Ra on the center of the door. She approached it cautiously, urged on by the calling voice. She felt a gentle pressure on her back, pushing slightly, and she flinched and spun around. The room was empty. Shaking herself, she turned and continued on towards the door. The hand on her back appeared again but she knew better. She ignored it as best she could and simply walked forward.

The hand suddenly clenched tightly around her shoulder, stopping her. Asis let out a small scream as she was caught before falling into a large hole in the floor.

"_Asis! Asis!"_ the voice was now many, screaming with a sudden urgency from the pit before her. She trembled and the grip on her shoulder softened, rubbing slightly in comfort.

"_**You must go down there,"**_ the hand told her. She quivered in fear and tried to look at who was instructing her. She turned and almost fell back in shock; catching herself only because she knew a long fall would await her.

The owner of the mysterious hand was a tall man with sun-kissed bronze skin and the head of a falcon. He was dressed in beaded golden jewelry and held an ankh in the hand he wasn't saving her with. Above his head floated a circular disk with a snake coiled around it.

"Holy Ra," she murmured. The god gave a nod before letting out a bird-like chuckle.

"_**Indeed, little one. The gods have a mission for you, my child,"**_ he told her. Startled, she took another step back, her foot slipping off the ledge. Ra's arm on her shoulder kept her from falling off.

"W-what could the gods have need of me for?" she stuttered.

"_**The child of the gods needs to return home. You need to ferry him there,"**_ Ra informed her. She gave him a confused look. _**"Within that pit lie seven items. Take them from this tomb and take them to their rightful homes. The spirits will guide you,"**_ he explained. Shakily, she nodded in agreement.

"O-okay. B-but why me? Why choose me as your m-messenger?" Asis asked. Ra looked straight into her eyes, freezing her in place.

"_**We have seen your heart, Asis Erelah, and we have judged it a worthy vessel. You will be rewarded with your deepest wish,"**_ spoke the god. With that his powerful hands shoved her backwards and she fell into the dark hole.

Screaming, Asis fell into the blackness at a terrifying speed. She was only falling for about ten seconds before she was enveloped in a soft glow. Her descent slowed and the light deposited on the floor gently. But then it was dark. She looked up but saw nothing but darkness. The torches above her must have gone out. She looked around in vain, for she couldn't see anything. She got on her knees and searched around on the ground for some kind of clue. Or the seven items she needed to find. Her fingers clinked against cool metal. She curled her hand around it to find that it was a metal rod. As she touched it, the room was suddenly bathed in a golden glow coming from an eye on the orb at the top of the rod. A thrill ran through Asis.

'This…this is one of those things I was supposed to find!' she thought with excitement. Using the glowing item as a flashlight she found the other six items around her. There was a necklace next to her and a pendant in the shape of a ring a little further away. There was a scale behind a rock and what looked like a small sphere with an eye on it. Asis found an ankh that curiously didn't possess the eye of the other items, and a small golden box –this one with the eye on it. When she held the box a strange empty feeling opened up in her heart. She opened the box quickly, hoping to see something cool.

But it was as empty as the hole in her chest.

She sighed before turning to go. She stashed the five items in her bag and kept the rod-turned-flashlight in one hand and the box in the other. As she turned to leave, the light from the rod was caught on a small golden piece of something on the floor. She inspected it to see that it was some kind of puzzle piece. When she picked it up a small part of the empty feeling went away.

'It's a puzzle box!' she thought in amazement. But then her smile fell as she realized that meant she was going to have to search this hole for all the pieces. A cold hand of terror wrapped around her lungs.

What if she didn't get all the pieces?

She started to hyperventilate before a soft pulsing came from the puzzle piece, calming her slightly. Asis dropped to her knees again and started to crawl around the floor of the hole she was in, using her Millennium Flashlight to help her. She found more and more of the pieces, feeling grateful that the hole wasn't that big. She found piece after piece and put them in the box, all the while the curious empty feeling in her chest ebbed. It was almost gone when the box was mostly full. The one piece she was missing was tugging on her soul in that vacant space still left. She had a feeling it had the Eye of Horus on it, as five out of the other six items did.

True enough; the last piece –which had been hiding under a large rock –held the eye on it. With a sigh that came from the now-completed sensation in her soul she grinned. She was full with a feeling of accomplishment and pride.

But then her smile vanished as she realized that she was still stuck in the hole.

She looked around and up, but there seemed no way out. Asis, feeling a little stupid, decided to call out for the being that had brought her here.

"Uh, Lord Ra? How do I, uh, get out of here? I can't very well scale the walls…" she trailed off, eyes searching the darkness.

"_**My apologies,"**_ came a voice that was startlingly close. She whipped around to find the god once again in front of her, though in a slightly different form. Although all the jewelry remained identical, the falcon's head was replaced with that of a regular man. He had straight black hair that slicked back to his shoulders he had dark, red-brown eyes and sharp, angular features. He smiled gently at her. _**"I had forgotten that you were restricted to human mobility,"**_ Ra explained shortly. She gave back a nervous half-smile.

"It's okay," Asis muttered. He laughed quietly and passed his hand over her face. She closed her eyes tightly in surprise. When she opened them, they were both outside the temple all-together. The wind howled around them and sand stung her skin again. A shadowy figure was leaned up against the wall near them and he waved a hand. He wind died down and revealed him.

The new person was decorated with golden jewelry inlaid with onyx. His head was that of animal, but Asis didn't seem to recognize it. It was kind of aardvark-ish, sort of donkey-like, and a little dog-esque. The man rolled his eyes at her confused expression and instantly shifted to more of a human shape. This man had black hair that spiked up as if he'd been electrocuted. He had thick, dark eyebrows and storm-blue eyes.

"_**Seth,"**_ Ra acknowledged. The other man sneered and the sand whipped around him as he spoke hatefully towards the darker male.

"**Why are you being so involved **_**Lord**_** Ra?"** he spat. Asis took a step back. Ra's brown eyes narrowed and he met the younger man's challenging glare.

"_**I care about my son,"**_ he hissed. Seth's eyes rolled dramatically.

"**That boy is not your son,"** the storm-god growled, **"Your son is Shu and your daughter is Tefnut,"** he pointed out. Ra glowered.

_**"All pharaohs are my sons,"**_ he retorted. Asis just looked back and forth between the two ancient gods in confusion. The person that she was to 'ferry' to their rightful place was a pharaoh? The golden puzzle box in her bag glowed brightly in response. Ra glanced at it and smirked slightly at Seth. _**"It seems you've offended him, Seth."**_ Ra pointed out smugly. The light pulsed harder for a moment. The god of chaos scoffed.

**"All pharaohs are ruled by that wench, Horus. So I feel no regret at offending that mortal whelp,"** he snarled. Ra sighed, seeing that the conversation was going nowhere. His glare dropped and he simply looked at Seth with a guarded expression.

_**"By the by, many thanks for helping us use the storms to bring our chosen here,"**_ the sun god thanked, albeit grudgingly. Seth smirked.

**"You will now owe me a debt,"** he pointed out. Ra sighed and nodded. Seth's cold eyes landed on Asis briefly. **"Is this the messenger? Not much is she?"** he asked mockingly. Asis flushed but tried to give a semi-convincing glare towards the god. Seth actually laughed aloud at her attempt to intimidate him. She blushed harder. **"Farewell then, **_**master**_**,"** he said derisively. A small sandstorm whipped around him and he vanished. Ra turned to Asis with a half-weary look.

_**"Well now, little one, its time for me to leave. You will probably be contacted shortly by the spirits of the Millennium Items. They will tell you where to go from there,"**_ he instructed. Asis nodded absently. Ra then gave a small smirk, _**"And who knows?"**_ he asked with a chuckle, _**"You might be seeing the other gods and I around sooner than you think,"**_ and with that cryptic message, he too disappeared in a flash of light.

Asis stood there, dazed, for a while longer before she flinched sharply. "Wait, where am I?" she yelled in panic.

The breeze around her seemed to laugh.

/

**Oh yeah, they'll be back. :)**


End file.
